


[podfic]   Cloud City

by kaixo (ballpoint)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Magic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo
Summary: Recently written for a friend who wanted some ‘Iker Casillas and his workforce friends’ fic and got… magical-city wizarding police-detectives AU.This is for you if you like Patricia Wrede, and hijinks, and you either like or don’t hate La Liga football, specifically La Roja.There is a special building in Cloud City. It has a spire that reaches through the sky.





	[podfic]   Cloud City

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cloud City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365090) by [Ferritin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferritin4/pseuds/Ferritin4). 



> Thank you very much to Ferritin4 for allowing me to podfic!

Reader's notes. 

**As set:** If the original author has the work under flock, so do I

**Links**

mp3 file [ 23.8 MB : runtime ] go [here for mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yz0iu0biquvlvxa/Cloud%20City.mp3?dl=0%20)

 

.m4b file [ 13.8 MB run time: mins ] go [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z8q7mqkwnfi7dgt/01%20Cloud%20City.m4b?dl=0%20%20) for .m4b

Mediafire files for cloud city are [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y85rsgr08m1l5a7/Cloud+City.mp3) (mp3 file) . . and [here (4mb file)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/srtihxjmcq8296j/01+Cloud+City.m4b)

 

If links are dodgy, please don't hesitate to flag me.


End file.
